Si tu n'étais pas là
by Pudin
Summary: Tu cabeza te da vueltas. El equipo siete está reunido, y sin embargo todos lucen taciturnos… y tú no puedes recordar nada.


.

Si tu n'étais pas là

.

**Capítulo único**

"_Tu cabeza te da vueltas. El equipo siete está reunido, y sin embargo todos lucen taciturnos… y tú no puedes recordar nada"._

.

No habías tenido conciencia de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor hasta este momento. Te diste vuelta al final de la calle y entonces pudiste notarlo, el cielo rojizo, las personas caminando a tus lados, el ramo de flores que sostenías en tu mano derecha. Parpadeaste un par de veces con rapidez y sentiste una especie de mareo que te inundaba la cabeza. Te preguntaste si estarías borracho, pero al mirar el cielo, dedujiste que por lo menos hubieras esperado al anochecer para hacer algo así. Después de unos instantes descartas la posibilidad, porque a pesar de la confusión en tu cabeza y el dolor que te taladra la misma, puedes pensar con lucidez y sostenerte bien.

Suspiras, aliviado, y divisas a lo lejos el Ichiraku. Supones que lo mejor que puedes hacer en esos momentos es ir a devorar algunos buenos tazones de ramen; pero te das cuenta de que en realidad estabas a punto de hacer algo importante, y lo has olvidado.

Te detienes un momento, comienzas a rascarte la cabeza como si fuese un mecanismo que te ayuda de alguna forma a recordar cosas que se han esfumado de tu mente. Vuelves la mirada una vez más a las flores que sigues sosteniendo, no son flores muy alegres, es un sobrio ramillete blanco, sin adornos. Había que hacer algo importante con ellas, pero no sabes qué.

Ahora rascas tu barbilla. No puede ser una cita porque el ramo no luce del tipo que les gustan a las chicas, es demasiado simple y formal. Quizá eran flores para dar en el hospital.

Te felicitas por la excelente respuesta y por ende, decides parar un rato en tu puesto de ramen favorito. Alargas con alegría tus pasos, y en un santiamén te encuentras sentado frente a la barra.

— ¡Iitadakimasu! —El viejo te ha puesto el plato apenas te ha visto, y gritas enérgicamente antes de engullir tu preciado tazón. Pero los palillos se te resbalan de los dedos. Extrañado, bajas el plato para buscarlos con calma. Encuentras un par a unos centímetros de ti, y alargas tu mano.

—Son míos — Una firme voz masculina te detiene. Ensanchas los ojos, sorprendido.

— ¿Sasuke? —Ensanchas tus ojos, sumamente sorprendido. Contrario a cualquier expectación, tus palabras para tu mejor amigo no son de inmensa felicidad, ni hay palmadas y abrazos llenos de júbilo. Sólo está tu incredulidad, tu corazón que por un momento parece haberse detenido, no, más bien, todo a tu alrededor parece haberlo hecho.

Él sólo te dedica una de sus miradas estoicas, tan propias de él. Se apodera de los palillos que pensabas tomar, y comienza a comer de su plato. Tú no sabes ni cómo reaccionar. Le observas, no lleva la banda ninja en ningún lugar, ahora un flequillo cubre su frente; viste aquel infame traje que lleva desde que se había hizo "aprendiz" de Orochimaru, con el ligero detalle de que este es de tonalidades oscuras.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, teme? —Formulas la cuestión sin saber exactamente a qué te refieres.

— Baka. He llegado antes que tú. —Replica, sin siquiera voltear su rostro hacia ti.

— ¿Y ya te han visto? ¿Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan? —Te levantas de tu asiento, conmocionado.

—Aa. —Te responde como si fuese algo estúpido. Aprietas los puños. Ofendido, entrecierras tus ojos, en señal de molestia. Mientras tú llevabas años esperando ese reencuentro, Sasuke actúa como si hubiese visto una pelusilla pasar. Derrotado, recoges los palillos que se encontraban en el piso, y te colocas de nuevo en tu asiento.

Por un momento te ves en la tentativa de abrazar a tu mejor amigo y, entre ruidosos gimoteos, decirle cuanto habías esperado por que se decidiera a volver. Sin embargo, sientes que es algo que no debe hacerse. No es porque creas que él es un criminal y haya perdido todo derecho a ser bien recibido, no, tú ya has aclarado tu firmeza ante el perdonar a Sasuke. No es eso. Es porque tienes la sensación de que ya lo has hecho antes. Tienes la impresión de que el Uchiha ya lleva tiempo en la aldea, que las cosas están en su lugar desde hace tiempo.

Han pasado algunos minutos y aún no has podido ni tocar tu plato de ramen. Mantienes tus manos en el borde de la barra, moviendo sutilmente tus dedos, como si nunca hubieses reparado en el cómo lucían tus manos. Tus ojos pasean hasta ver de nuevo el dichoso ramillete de flores, que habías dejado descuidadamente a tu derecha. Tus ojos continúan su recorrido, hasta mirar de nuevo a tu compañero. Engulla lentamente su comida, luce algo pensativo, o quizá él siempre era así y no te habías dado cuenta.

Te percatas de que el cielo ahora está inundado por un azul profundo y oscuro, la ciudad se ve adornada por montones de luces artificiales. Remueves un poco los fideos, sintiendo el humo que emana tu plato acariciando tu barbilla. La distancia entre el de cabello negro y tú, se reduce a un simple asiento. Aún estás algo mareado, pero te esfuerzas por recordar qué es lo que tenías qué hacer, pues lo percibes como algo importante. Tal vez, tiene que ver con Sasuke.

—Hey, teme… —Llamas, la última palabra sale algo arrastrada. Él frunce el ceño— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Yo! —Eres interrumpido por la aparición de Kakashi. Un guiño feliz se forma en su único ojo visible, y se acerca a donde Sasuke y tú, para poner de cada lado una mano, una en un hombro de él y otra en el tuyo, saludándolos paternalmente. —Un plato, por favor —El viejo del ramen asiente, amable, y enseguida lo posiciona en la barra. El mayor se sienta entre ambos.

Tan listo como siempre, el "sensei pervertido", saca su libro para cubrirse mientras come. Suspiras, resignado. Tomas tus palillos y decides comerte tu comida, uno no puede pensar con el estómago vacío.

Nuevamente, una ligera punzada ataca tu cabeza, ¡este sí que está siendo un día de lo más raro! No puedes recordar qué hiciste antes de encontrarte a ti mismo caminando, cerca de tu puesto de comida favorito. No comprendes, ni recuerdas, ni tiene sentido para ti el hecho de que lleves flores, unas que definitivamente no lucen como para ser entregadas a Sakura-chan o alguna interesada. Además, si estuvieses en una cita, probablemente habrías tomado un poco más de esfuerzo a la hora de ponerte tu ropa; ahora mismo llevas una simple camiseta oscura, y tus habituales pantalones naranja. Nada de bandas ninja, pero tampoco algo más elegante.

Tratas de recordar el día anterior, pero todo parece una nube blanca, sin recuerdos. Ni un solo resplandor que ilumine tu memoria por un momento. Tu cabeza parece demasiado pesada, como si de pronto se hubiese inflado y eso no permitiese que tu memoria tuviese recuerdos, ni que pensaras a fondo. Era como una fuerza abrazadora que estaba abriéndose camino por toda tu mente.

— ¿Están listos? Debemos apresurarnos —Dice de repente tu sensei. El Uchiha asiente, impasible; pero tú te encuentras confundido.

— ¿Listo? ¿Olvide algo? Dattebayo —Detestas lo extraño que se está tornando todo. Golpeas tus piernas con tus puños, y miras a los dos hombres a tu lado con expresión de _"no sé de qué diablos hablan"._

—Nos esperan, Naruto —Aclara Kakashi. Se levanta de su asiento, entonces notas que lleva sus habituales ropas, exceptuando su chaleco verde oliva. Sasuke lo imita, y ambos dejan unos billetes sobre la barra.

Te tocas el bolsillo del pantalón, y milagrosamente, encuentras algunos billetes. Sonríes ante tu buena suerte, y entonces procedes a dejar el dinero. Te levantas, tomas tu —ya algo maltratado— ramillete, y entonces comienzas a caminar detrás de los dos hombres con los que estabas.

—Kakashi-sensei —El aludido voltea su cabeza para verte, indicando que te escucha— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Tenía que llevar flores? Esto es muy extraño, dattebayo… —Murmuras, la cabeza dándote vueltas.

Kakashi detiene sus pasos, y se da la vuelta para poder verte de lleno. El Uchiha, obligadamente, hace lo mismo, y posa su mirada sobre ti, molesto por tener que retrasarse.

—Vamos con Sakura-chan. —Sonríe— Y las flores, bueno… ¿no lo recuerdas? —Ahora luce algo nervioso, su risita lo delata. Sasuke aparta la mirada, incomodo.

—Etto… me siento mareado, no recuerdo mucho. —Aclaras, algo avergonzado de ser el único que no tiene ni idea de qué están haciendo.

—Es normal, pronto todo tendrá sentido. —Asegura, más tranquilo. Asientes animadamente, no quieres desalentarte, después de todo, ahora tu gran sueño se verá realizado —bueno, más bien tu segundo gran sueño— ¡el equipo siete estará de vuelta! Y si hay flores, entonces habrá algo bueno, probablemente celebrarán.

Continúan avanzando por las oscuras calles de tu amada Konoha. Este día se ven algo más solitarias que de costumbre, además no recuerdas haber visto a muchas de las personas que se cruzan por tu camino. Definitivamente siempre recordarás este día como uno de los más extraños.

Finalmente, llegan hasta las afueras de la aldea; logras divisar a Sakura sentada a lo lejos en una banca. Agita su mano sobre ella, tratando exitosamente de captar su atención. Corres alegre hacia ella.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Cuando llegas con ella, la envuelves en un abrazo. Ella te corresponde, feliz.

—Me alegra mucho que ya hayan llegado —Su voz es apenas un hilo. Se aparta lentamente de ti, algunas lágrimas comienzan a descender por su rostro. Te sorprendes un poco, pero te calmas al ver que esboza una dulce sonrisa. Son lágrimas de felicidad. Ella pasa el dorso de su mano debajo de sus ojos, limpiando las traviesas gotas de agua salada. No desea arruinar el momento con sentimentalismos exagerados.

Kakashi le da una palmadita paternal en el hombro. Él también se nota contento. Ella parece decir algo como _"los quiero" _pero en realidad no logras entender los pequeños balbuceos que sus labios sueltan. Kakashi hace un guiño feliz con su ojo, y le revuelve el cabello.

Sasuke solo mira desde una distancia prudente. Tan propio de él, no ha hablado casi nada desde su callado encuentro en el Ichikaru. Pero parece estar pensando en algo seriamente.

La Haruno se aproxima a él, y tímidamente lo estrecha con sus brazos. Él no corresponde, pero tampoco parece dispuesto a protestas por el acto. Él solo pronuncia un quedo "hola". Ella se separa, y vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez una aún más grande, en donde muestra sus dientes.

Te sientes emocionado. Después de tantos años, de tantas luchas, de tantas palabras y caminos correctos e incorrectos; el quipo siete se encuentra reunido de nuevo. Parece como si ese aún fuese uno de aquellos días de antaño; donde tú eres ruidoso y alegre, Sasuke el mismo serio y callado, Sakura la chica cariñosa y cuidadora de sus dos compañeros, y por último, Kakashi, que siempre los tratará como los hijos que nunca tuvo. Una pequeña familia. Tu familia.

Están ahí, reunidos, contentos de verse los unos a los otros —sabes que el teme también lo está, aunque sea demasiado estirado para no admitirlo nunca—. No puedes pedir nada más, a estas alturas, incluso tu nombramiento como Hokage puede esperar. Y ríes. Ríes por tus pensamientos, y por lo feliz que luce la vida ahora. Porque todos estos años parecen un chiste, un simple segundo, ahora que se encuentran todos juntos, por fin.

—Es hora de irnos. —Anuncia tu sensei, interrumpiendo tus pensamientos. Todos asienten y vuelven a caminar. Tú alargas un poco tus pasos hasta quedar al lado de la chica de cabello rosa.

—Sakura-chan, te he traído algo —Le extiendes el ramillete, qué más da, ni sabías para qué lo ibas a utilizar. Ella palidece, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

— ¿Por qué todos están actuando tan raro? ¿De qué me he perdido? ¡Dattebayo!… —Te quejas.

—Naruto… —Ella te llama. Sigue algo impactada— Tú… ¿no lo recuerdas? —Te mira fijamente. Observas el ramillete. Luego a tu equipo. Nuevamente al ramillete.

—Yo… —El mareo vuelve a ti.

—Dobe. Esas flores son para difuntos. —Sasuke te regaña, su ceño fruncido por segunda vez en el día.

La palma de tu mano choca contra tu frente. Y todo vuelve a tu mente.

Puedes casi ver frente a ti como esa mañana ibas a dejar esas flores frente a una lápida. Estabas con Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan, y la última y tú se encontraban llorando.

Cierras los ojos con fuerza, tratando de encontrar en tu mente la respuesta de a quién pertenecía la tumba. Recuerdas la fina inscripción, que rezaba _"Uchiha Sasuke". _

Y enseguida, todo parece un rayo arrollador de información. Llegan a ti las imágenes de Sasuke peleando contra Madara, de su muerte, del sepulcro, de la llegada del enemigo al cementerio, de la pelea, de cómo Sakura cayo primero, aplastada por una roca; después Kakashi, pues había abusado del chidori; y por último, tú, sumamente golpeado, y con ellos sacando a Kurama de tu interior.

Estaban muertos. Sin vida. Sin cuerpo, sólo espíritu. O como sea que lo quieras definir.

Estás absorto viendo algún punto del piso. Sorprendido. Devastado.

—Vamos, Naruto. No es tan malo. —Kakashi trata de consolarte. Levantas ligeramente tu vista, esperas lucir algo más tranquilo.

—Al fin estaremos juntos —La chica de cabello rosa te sonríe, llena de felicidad. Hasta ahora no habías reparado en que ella también se encontraba vestida como su sensei, más bien, no habías reparado en que todos estaban de ropas oscuras. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Cuestionas, curioso. No sabes mucho del rollo de estar muerto.

—Pues bueno… —Ella coloca un dedo sobre su mentón, pensativa. —Tiene muchos nombres. Pero es a donde se debe ir después de… ya sabes. Encontraremos a mucha gente que extrañábamos —sus ojos verdes derramando suavidad y cariño.

Tragas saliva. Rostros conocidos, ¿eh? No puedes negarte a eso. Pero es algo curioso. Estar muerto, parece una broma de mal gusto. Pero sabes que no es así.

Sientes que deberías haberte dado cuenta. Por eso la cabeza te daba vueltas, Sasuke dijo que llego antes que tú y no se sorprendió al verte, Kakashi actuaba raro, por eso Sakura-chan estaba tan sentimental. Porque tenían conciencia de lo que había sucedido, porque incluso ya estaban de acuerdo para irse todos juntos. Todo parece tan evidente, y a la vez tan difícil de descifrar.

Te sientes tan tentado a ir con tu equipo a aquel lugar prometido. Pero hay algo que te hace sentir culpable.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿no está mal si los deje a todos? —Sueltas la pregunta, sintiéndote miserable. Les fallaste a todos.

—Moriste ayudando a tus compañeros. No puede haber falla en eso. —Lo dijo serio, con ese tono que parece desganado, y sin embargo, logra ser paternal. Un gran peso se te ha quitado de encima.

—Ya es tiempo. —Indica Sasuke. Te sientes decidido.

Las puertas de la Villa de Konoha se abren lentamente, y en lugar de mostrar el bosque que hay frente a ella, muestra una resplandeciente luz blanca, casi cegadora.

Le echas una última mirada a tus compañeros. Todos tienen una sonrisa, incluso Sasuke, aunque lo suyo es apenas una media sonrisa.

Has llegado a casa.

.

.

_Notas: ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Lo han pillado desde el principio? Espero haber podido mantener el misterio en torno a todo el asunto, es una idea algo cliché, pero me pareció tentadora. Este one-shot estaba rondando mi mente desde hacía unas semanas. Ojalá que sea de su agrado. _

_El título, como ya es mi mala costumbre, pertenece al título de una canción. Se traduce como "Si tú no estás". _

_¿Les gustó? ¿Fue muy predecible? Me encantaría leer sus comentarios en un apreciado review, ¡en verdad! Los favs son agradables, pero los autores necesitamos saber enteramente su opinión al respecto, así que por favor dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leer._

_Pudin. _


End file.
